Card Profile Layout Guide
How Pages Should Look All card profile pages for Forwards should use the following template. Inclusion of the Errata field is optional. Card profile pages for Backups should look similar, but with the Power field removed. Card profile pages for Summons should have the Power and Title fields removed. How to Copy This Style When creating a new page for a card, or redesigning the layout for an existing card page, click the "Source" tab, and copy and paste the following contents: Insert the following information into fields marked by single lowercase letters, as they apply: * a: English Name, without differentiating number (e.g. Apprentice Warrior) * b: Japanese Name (e.g. 見習い戦士) * c: File name of card image (e.g. 1-012u.png) * d: File name of icon denoting attribute and cost of card. (e.g. Fire_3.png) * e: Attribute and cost of card (e.g. 3 Fire) * f: Position of card (i.e. Forward, Backup, or Summon) * g: Title of card (e.g. Knight, Guardian, Common Soldier) * h: Power of card (a multiple of 1000) * j: Translation of the card's description. If the card has no description, write "None". * k: Additional text disambiguating the card's effects. * m: Serial number of card. * n: Sets and Booster Packs containing this card. If the sections of Title, Power, and/or Errata do not apply to this card, delete the unneeded section(s) by removing the following: |- | Title || g |- | Power || h |- | Errata || k Icons Summoning Costs Ability Icons Description Formatting Ability Names Ability Name Haste, Brave, and Pre-Emptive Strike Buff Name EX Burst EX Burst Things to watch for for consistency: Check other cards to see how common terms like "choose" or "Active Phase" are translated. Try to maintain capitalization. The "choose" section should be kept in its own sentence. It's a separate step from the effect, so mixing them may lead to confusion. Be sure to maintain the distinction between playing a card (pay its cost to put it on the Field) and a card entering the Field (many effects can cause this). Also be sure to maintain the distinction between a card Breaking and a card being put in the Break Zone. When a number is used in the original text, always use that number in the translation. Don't use '+' or '-' next to numbers. Instead use "increase" or "decrease". To maintain gender neutrality, players are referred to using the singular "they". For "card", "character", "Forward", "Backup", etc, use "it". Individual cards use "he", "she" or "it" to refer to themselves or specific cards as applies. Don't use gendered card names or job (Swordsman) unless that is specifically the name or job (boy, father, princess). Check if the job or name has already been translated as a job or a name previously(some jobs are also names). The first card, according to card numbering, with a specific name is called "Name" or "Name (1)" if there are multiple instances of the name and the name page exists. Chapter cards follow with 2, 3... . Promo cards use A, B, C... . Opus cards use O followed by a number or letter (O1), (O2)... . If there is a card with the name in a Chapter, it always takes the unmodified name before promo cards. If there is only one instance of a name, it always uses the base name.' 'and '' in the name of the card get changed to '(' and ')' only when naming the page, they remain unmodified everywhere else. Please ask questions if you're not sure about something. Remember, consistent rules lead to accurate rulings.